In modern x-ray-based diagnostics there is an ever increasing need to examine large areas, such the complete spinal column or the leg area to diagnose the settings of bones for example. In such cases the patient is scanned in a standing position (or for patients unable to stand, lying down) with the radiographic imaging device, that is a normal x-ray device comprising an x-ray tube and an x-ray detector. As a rule the detector features a film cassette measuring 40×120 cm, provided this is of sufficient size to capture an image of the entire area under examination. Alternatively it is known that smaller film cassettes can be used with a number storage foil images which record images of the area under examination and these can then be glued together to produce an overall image. This procedure is cumbersome and complicated and in addition the storage foil needs to be developed which requires a relatively long time, so that diagnosis cannot be undertaken contemporaneously.
From the subsequently published German Patent Application DE 102 44 609.1 the use of a digital radiography detector, that is of a known flat semiconductor detector for recording images, and moving this together with the radiation source in relation to the patient and recording radiographic images in different positions, which are subsequently joined together by the control device to form an overall image is known.